China Girl
by Fran16
Summary: Back in 2008, Alex realises that perhaps the world in 1982 wasn't actually the Dystopia she thought it was and now Gene's in trouble she knows she has to get back to 1982 and save him. But how can she go back when that means leaving Molly on her own?
1. Prisoner of Love

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hey everyone, this is my new A2A fic, which I will try to update as often as I can. I will still be carrying on with 'The Man who Sold the World' though, so if you haven't read it already, please do so & tell me what you think to it as I'd really appreciate it :) **__** I hope you enjoy reading it.. Thanks x**  
_

Chapter 1 –

Prisoner of love

'_When the Brain dies, it keeps trying to make connections for up to seven minutes'_

'_Has anyone ever told you you're a bit weird?'_

'_You keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'_

'_The only man who truly understands'_

'_If I mean anything to you at all…'_

'_Shut the door Gene'_

The same thing. Over and over in her head, every time she closed her eyes and tried to sleep; memories of 1982 engulfed her mind, making it harder to forget what she'd tried so hard to pretend was all in her imagination.

She knew the world in 1982 had been real. She knew Gene, Ray, Chris, Shaz, Viv, Luigi and every other person from her life in the 80's had been extraordinarily real.

And she knew that, because of something she'd once heard Sam say in his many voice recordings that he'd given her after returning to 2006.

He'd claimed that a barman had once told him that 'you know when you're alive because you can feel, and you know when you're not, because you can't feel anything'.

The doctor had given her pain relief as it was highly likely she would keep experiencing headaches and even short spells of dizziness; but she couldn't feel any pain in her head whatsoever. The only pain she could feel was the pain in her left side, exactly where she'd been shot by Gene, in 1982. Not 2008.

She'd once said that 'everything was significant' as though she'd truly believed that during the time she'd been in a coma in the 'real world', her mind had created a dystopia, where everything revolved around her and happened because of her need to get back 'home'. She'd come to the conclusion that if she could work out the reason for her traveling to 1982, then she might have been able to get back 2008. But unlike she'd initially thought, nothing about the world in 1982 was a dystopia, and although she'd never worked out the reason behind her 'time-traveling', she had realized that the world in 1982, was in fact one hundred percent real, and if only she'd realized that sooner, she'd have been able to save a lot of people.

'_Bols? Bolly? They think I shot you! Well, I did shoot you, but I didn't shoot you! They're after me Bols…'_

'…_They're after me Bols'_

'…_After me Bols'_

Gene's panicked and traumatized voice continued to haunt her, ever since she'd seen him on the monitors in the hospital in 2008. She wondered what he'd be doing now? She doubted he'd be sat in his office drowning in Whiskey, as he'd probably been suspended if they really thought that he'd shot her. At first she couldn't understand why anyone would think that, but thinking about how many people had been witness to their argument the day before the shooting and Gene's threat claiming 'If you dare to stand in my way, I swear to go I will shoot you!'; she realized it was a bit to much of a coincidence, when less than 24 hours later she'd been shot by that very man.

Being here now, in 2008, she knew that somehow she had to find a way back to 1982. If Sam had managed it, then she was sure that she could too. But what about Molly? No matter how fast her belief in this world was fading, she still loved Molly as her daughter and therefore could not contemplate leaving her on her own forever.

**

'Alex? Alex?'

She stirred in her sleep slightly at the faint sound of her name being called; but at the sound of the bedroom door opening, she slowly opened her eyes, while blinking to adjust to the light, as she moved so that she was sitting up.

'There's someone here to see you Alex!' Evan stated, and as she glanced towards the door, she was astonished to see that it was infact Peter Drake, and she almost laughed slightly at the memory of their meeting in 1982.

'_Has anyone ever told you you're a bit weird?'_

'_Well has anyone ever told you that you can't go around accusing Detective Inspectors of being weird, especially ones who are really pissed off'_

'I'll just go and put the kettle on' Evan told her as Peter Drake moved to sit on the end of the bed.

There was an awkward silence between them and Alex could see that Peter was obviously quite nervous about coming to see her, and she guessed it was understandable as they'd hardly spoken to each other since he'd walked out on her and Molly, eleven and a half years ago. Infact she was immensely curious as to why he was here at all.

'So…How are you feeling then? He asked, finally breaking the silence.

'Erm, not too bad actually'

'Evan been looking after you has he?'

'Yeah, he's been great actually'

'And what about Molly; how she's taken it?'

'Well not good, understandably, but she's been really grown up about it all, I'm really proud of her'

'Definitely like her mother then' Peter laughed and Alex smiled, remembering how Evan had always said that Molly was exactly like Alex had been at her age.

'Has she been staying at Evan's then?'

'Yeah. Well, she did while I was in hospital but now she's back home and Evan's moved in to look after her, until I'm better'

Peter smiled slightly before silence fell upon them once again, and Alex could tell by the way that Peter was staring at his feet, that he had something important to tell or ask her; but she decided to wait for him to do so in his own time.

'Erm, Alex..I…'

'What?'

'I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about everything that's happened between us and the way I've treated you over the years. I know its too late to ask you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am and that I realized now what an idiot I've been and I wondered if maybe you'd consider letting me see Molly again. I just want to get to know her again and be a proper father to her, like I should have been for the past 12 years. I know I've left it too long, but I'm hoping it's not too late for her to give me another chance…'

'It's never too late Peter; but actually I think I might need to ask you something'

'Well, what it is?'

'I need you to promise me something'


	2. Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

Chapter 2 –

Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere

'What? Alex, what is it?' Peter questioned, as she continued to stare at him with an odd expression in her eyes; a vacant expression, as though they were empty and free from all emotion.

'I need to go somewhere…'

'Well, where?'

'Just somewhere' She replied simply, deciding that that was the best answer, as in all honestly she wasn't really sure where she was going; back to Gene she hoped, although she had no idea how. Sam had managed it though, so it was likely that she could too. She only prayed she was right.

He watched her for a short while, trying to analyse her expression, hoping for her to display just a hint of emotion, so that he could try to understand how she was feeling. But her expression remained void.

'So…How are you going to get to this place…This _somewhere_?'

She contemplated his question for a moment. In all honesty she didn't have a clue about _how_ she was going to get back to 1982 and save Gene, but she knew that somehow, she had to.

She shook her head 'I don't know' she whispered truthfully, as her eyes welled up with tears and she rubbed at them with the sleeves of her pyjama top.

'I don't know how I'm going to get back; but I have to…'

He watched as silent tears cascaded down her pale face, and for the first time he could see a glimmer of emotion reflected in her eyes; regret. An emotion which had become all too familiar with him over the years and he moved so that he was sat next to her on the bed, and placed his arm around her, hoping to provide some sort of comfort and support.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she turned to look at Peter, her eyes still glazed with tears.

'Promise me you'll look after Molly. If I can't get back, then I need to know she's safe…I need to know she's loved; that she's happy. Just promise me that you and Evan will look after her and a..always be t…there for h..her…' she finished the sentence, once again struggling to contain her emotions.

Even if this world wasn't real, she was still leaving behind her daughter and she couldn't do that unless she knew that Molly had people here who would love and support her and make sure she was happy as she possibly could be.

'Promise me?' she asked him once again, her eyes almost pleading with him this time; trying to make him understand how important this was to her.

'I promise; but Alex, for god's sake don't do anything stupid!'

'Thankyou'

'What for?'

'Everything' she replied, still choking back the tears that were flowing rapidly down her face, 'Goodbye Peter…'

**

'My name is Alex Drake. I was shot in 1982 and ended up going back to 2008, where I thought was where I belonged; with my daughter Molly. But I don't feel anything here; only regret. And I know now that I don't belong here at all, I belong in 1982, with Chris, Ray, Viv, Shaz and Gene Hunt. I belong with Gene Hunt; and that's' where I'm going to go.

You know when I was a little girl, my mum always told me that in life, you're always going to be faced with difficult choices, but you just have to make the best one's for now…

…Well, that's what I'm doing; I'm going home.

But Molly, before I do and if you ever listen to this, then I want you to know that I will always love you; no matter where I am.

You'll always be my special little girl…'

And with a small thump the old cassette player hit the concrete ground of the bridge as Alex Drake took her final leap of faith. Her feet sliding from underneath her, leaving the safety of the bridge before plummeting into the murky waters below.

**

_Anyway, anyway I choose  
I wanna go  
Do it myself, do it myself, do it myself, do it myself  
Anyway, anyway I choose_


	3. Dean Man Walking

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hey Everyone; I hope you enhoy this chapter; its more of a filler chpater before it gets into the main part of the story. I'd love to hear what you think (good or bad) so please review & if you're interested I've also updated 'The Man Who Sold the World' & would love to hear what you think about that too :) Anyway; enjoy :)**_

Chapter 3 -

Dead Man Walking

'_Make sure she concentrates; she's easily distracted'_

'_You don't get it do you? I thought I'd lost you'_

'_In the words of Marlon Brando; you keep you're friends close, but your enemies closer…'_

'_I promise; but Alex, for god's sake don't do anything stupid!'_

'_You'll always be my special little girl'_

'_Goodbye Peter'_

**

They say as you die, you see your life flashing before you; all the mistakes you've made and all the memories you've gained along the way. Somewhere between life and death, Shaz had told her.

At least she could still remember and she was still making connections, which could only mean she was alive and had possibly made it back to 1982; or at least that's what she hoped had happened.

There was no 'bright white light' leading to a 'tunnel of death' as Sam had claimed he'd plunged into before returning to 2006. Infact she couldn't see anything. Did that mean she was dead? Or perhaps she was still in a coma in 1982, and that's why she hadn't woken up yet?

**

'Alex? Alex can you hear me?'

She turned around, as the lights began to flicker and light up, and her eyes slowly regained focus and fell upon the man in front of her, as he slowly walked towards her.

She gasped in recognition of the man, of whom she'd only actually met once in her life; a past life, or so she hoped.

'Sam Tyler?'

'Correct'

'But, but you're…'

'Dead. I know.'

'Then that means, that means that I'm dead too…'

'Yeah it does. But only in 2008; you're alive in 1982 but still in a coma, as I'm sure you're aware you have been for a short while now'

'Well; well when will I wake up?'

'Soon I imagine; but there's something I have to tell you first. Something you need to know…'

'What is it?'

'If you want; then there is a way in which you and your daughter Molly can be together again. Here in 1982'

'Forever?'

'Yes forever. But there's something you have to do first and if you succeed, then myself and Molly can join you, in 1982…'

'But…I don't understand. I thought you were dead?'

'I am. Sort of. Let's say I'm currently somewhere between life and death. Similar to you at this moment in time actually.'

'But, but Ray said you drove you're car into the canal and…'

'…And my body was never found right?'

'Oh my god; so you're…what are you? I…I still don't understand'

'To be honest Alex, neither do I; but if you do this one thing for me; then we can all be happy again. And you can be reunited with Molly.'

'What do I have to do?'

'Talk to Gene. And Annie. You need to make them understand; tell them everything you know about the two of us, and if they care about us enough to even contemplate what you're telling them, then Molly and I, will be able to join you in 1982…'

'But I tried telling Gene the truth before and he didn't believe me, how am I going to get him to believe me now?'

'You'll find a way Alex. Make sure he knows that he can trust you. Then find Annie and tell her too; I have a feeling she might find it easier to understand than Gene'

She nodded, as she tried to acknowledge what Sam was telling her. She knew how important this was to them both; but making Gene understand wasn't going to be easy.

'I think it's about time for you to wake up now Alex. Hopefully I'll see you soon yeah?'

'Yeah; hopefully'

'Oh and Alex; one last thing. Good Luck.'

_Ive heard a rumour from ground control  
Oh no, don't say it's true_

_They got a message from the action man  
Im happy, hope you're happy too_

**

CID was quiet; as it had been since Alex Drake had been in hospital, following the near-fatal accident. The occasional low murmur of voices between certain member of CID, who were discussing any leads on the 'Operation Rose' case, was generally the only sound that could be heard; except from at this moment; as Gene was currently taking a call in his office.

'Who d'you reckon the Guv's on t'phone to?' Ray asked Chris, as he continued to watch the Gene through the gap in the blinds of his office window.

'Dunno; maybe it's about DI Drake'

'I think it's good news' Shaz whispered, as the three detectives watched the expression on their Guv's face, turn from his usual frown to a look of joy and relief.

'It's about bloody time; I was 'bout to get…' Ray exclaimed, but was cut off as Gene charged out of his office, the door slamming shut behind him as he turned to face Chris, Ray and Shaz, who were currently all sitting around one desk.

'Right; just got off t'phone to the hospital. Apparently Bolly kecks has woken up and she's asking to see us. So Raymundo, Christopher, get you're arses off those chairs and get moving; Shaz you can come too if you want; I'm sure Alex'd quite like to see you!'

'Thanks Guv' Shaz exclaimed as she leapt up form her chair and followed Chris & Ray through the double doors of CID.

'Right let's fire up the Quattro!'


	4. Without You I'm Nothing

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hey everyone. I have a HUGE apology to make to everyone who has previously read this as I have not updates for ages. The only excuse I can make is that I've been away for a few weeks and not had access to a computer; but also because I'm cr*p at updating fics, but I am gonna try my best to keep updating this now so please bear with me…**_

Chapter 4 –

Without you I'm nothing

'D'ya think she'll remember Guv? Y'know about what happened and that; when she was shot?' Chris asked nonchalantly, not really thinking about how this question might affect the Guv until Ray shot him a warning glance and Shaz jabbed in the ribs with her elbow, as a warning to not push the subject any further, but by the hurt expression on the Guv's face, it was clear to them that the damage had already been done.

They watched as the Guv came to an abrupt halt, several feet in front of them, and turned his back so that, once again, they couldn't see his expression.

He was sure that they'd already seen his reaction to Chris's question, but the Guv was a private person. The man who they all looked up to. A man who they all respected. The Manc Lion. The Guv. If his face displayed any hint of emotion, he worried he'd ruin his whole 'reputation'.

He spoke, without daring to turn and face them 'You lot go on ahead. Tell Bolls I'll be there in a few mins'

'But Guv?'

'Don't you wanna see 'er?'

'Course I wanna see her you Div…' he snapped at Chris, although immediately regretted his actions; deciding it was probably better just to come up with some crap excuse.

'I just ain't that keen on 'ospitals that's all; smell gets to me. I'll just go get some fresh air then I'll be right back to see DI Bolly kecks'

'Orite Guv' Ray answered. After years of knowing the Guv, he knew that at times like these it was best to just leave him it to it. From previous experience he knew that the only two people he'd want to see at this moment were Sam or Alex, and right now that wasn't possible.

**

Alex looked up from the book she was reading as she heard three familiar voices, mumbling to each other, from down the corridor. There was no mistaking that they were the voices of her three colleagues, Ray, Chris and Shaz. But where was Gene?

Her heart sank.

It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to Ray, Chris and Shaz; it was just that right now the only person she wanted to talk to was Gene. To know that he was okay and to tell him that she understood. To tell him that she had forgiven him and in to turn to ask him for his forgiveness. She wanted to know that he still trusted her, that she could still trust him. She wanted to know if they still had that connection.

She jumped slightly as the curtain suddenly opened, revealing Chris, Ray and Shaz. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts; she'd momentarily forgot that they had come to visit her.

'Hiya Ma'am, how are you feeling' Shaz asked, sympathetically, the concern for her boss and friends, clearly etched into her expression, as she perched herself on the end of Alex's bed.

'I'm feeling a lot better, thanks Shaz' she replied, smiling at the young woman, who then motioned for Ray and Chris to sit on the two plastic chairs at the side of Alex.

'It's great to see you Ma'am' Chris told her and Ray nodded his agreement.

An awkward silence fell upon them, as the one unanswered question that Alex was dying to ask, hung in the air.

She wasn't sure how to approach the subject, as she knew Gene had been the one who had shot her, and she knew how he must be feeling. But she needed to see him.

Finally plucking up the courage to ask, she said 'So erm; what's erm…what's happened to the Guv?'

Ray shuffled awkwardly in his seat, but nethertheless it was he, who was the one to speak first.

'Well he erm, he shot…'

'I know that' Alex said hastily, not needing to hear it said again 'Bu what happened to him? I mean where is he?'

'E is right here Bolls'


	5. Where have all the good times gone?

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hey :) This is probably a shorter chapter than the others, but as it's such a miserable day today, i'm aiming to have another chapter up sometime tonight. Please review, as I would love to know what you think, good or bad :)**_

Chapter 5 –

Where have all the good times gone?

She looked up suddenly, and as her eyes fell upon the figure standing in the gap between the two curtains, she honestly couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd ever felt more relieved.

'Gene' she whispered, as he smiled at her. She could tell from his expression that he was nervous about seeing her after the 'accident', and so she smiled back, trying to put as many unsaid thoughts into that one smile, so that she could reassure him and so that he would know that all was forgiven.

And from the look in his piercing blue eyes, she knew that he understood. She knew that they still had that connection.

Although, only moments later their transfixed gaze was broken by a subtle cough from Ray, and she turned to see the three of them sharing uncomfortable glances.

'Erm, well we'll just wait outside ma'am, you know; so you two can talk…' Shaz mumbled to Alex as she stood up and hurriedly made her towards the gap in the curtains, where Gene was currently stood.

'Yeah see you soon Ma'am' Chris told her, smiling briefly before following Shaz, as Gene moved out of the way to let them pass.

Ray waited until Chris & Shaz had disappeared down the corridor before turning to Alex; momentarily letting it slip his mind that Gene was still standing there. He didn't want to see like a 'poof' in front of the 'Manc Lion', but he felt that he needed to say something to Alex. Just so that she knew, how much he really respected her.

'Erm Drake…Ma'am I mean…I just wanted to say that, well when you first joined the team…well as you know I didn't particularly like you that much; I guess I just didn't wanna accept that I had a bird as me boss…but anyway what I wanted t'say is that well I realise now just how important you are to t'team…and well like I said to the Guv; you might be a pain in the arse but well you're our pain in the arse…and well I hope you're get better again soon, coz we need you…' he trailed off, embarrassed at this sudden show of affection towards his boss in front of the Guv, and hurried out of the room before anyone had a chance to speak.

Alex stared after him in shock. Of all the team, she'd never have imagined Ray to say anything as kind as that to her. She didn't even think that he liked her.

She felt a tear glide slowly down her pale face and used her sleeve to wipe it away.

'Eh don't cry Bolls; I need you t'be strong…'

'Sorry…It's just…'

'I know…'

She watched as he moved to sit on the end of the bed, exactly as Peter Drake had, back in 2008. A whole lifetime away now.

'Listen Bolls…y'do remember the accident don't you? You erm…you remember what happened?...Who shot ya?'

'Gene I know…'

'Bolls listen…'

'No Gene you listen! I forgive you…I know it was an accident and I know you would never do anything like that on purpose because I know you. And I don't want you feeling guilty about what happened, because it's over now. We can move on…forget everything that happened that day, because I've had to give up a lot, leave behind someone I really care about to be sitting here right now…and I'm not going to loose you too…'


	6. Glad I've Got Nobody

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Okay so here is the next chapter as promised, which is again more of a filler chapter, leading up to the main part of the story, but I hope you enjoy anyway and I might possibly be able to get another chapter up tonight, so please review :)**  
_

Chapter 6 –

Glad I've got nobody

Alex continued to watch Gene, and she notice with astonishment that his eyes were infact glazed with tears. One of the rare occasions when he actually showed any hint of emotion and it scared her. It scared her because she realised now just how much she cared about this man. Gene Hunt. And she realised just how much he must care about her too.

'Gene?' she whispered 'Do you…Do you still trust me?'

On any other occasion, it would have been an extremely odd question and probably one that she'd never really thought of asking. Maybe that was because she'd always known that Gene had trusted her, until that moment when he'd found the tape; when Martin Summers had made sure that Gene had found the tape.

And now she needed to know if he still trusted her. She had to know.

'I do. I trust you Bolls. I always have done…'

'But what about…?'

'The tape? I haven't got a clue about any of the stuff you said on that tape or why you said it. I dunno whether it was that Boris block messin' with yer 'ead or what Bolls; but I don't care. To be honest I just wanna forget I ever heard it or any o' that crap you were spouting 'bout the future. I just wanna put it behind us and move on. Coz I care about you Alex. And yes I do trust you'

She smiled at him, through the tears that were streaming down her face, and it suddenly struck her that she must look such a mess in front of him. No make-up, her hair a mess, wearing hospital clothes and crying hysterically; but at this moment she honestly couldn't care less. Because she had Gene Hunt. And now all she needed was Molly too.

'Come 'ere Bolls' he said, as he moved so that he was sitting next to her and put his arm around her.

'Ya best stop crying soon Bolls, else I'll have to stamp on that pretty little 'ead o' yours…' he joked and she laughed slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Ill have t'get back t'the station soon Bolls; can't leave them Divs on their own for much longer, else they'll be no city left…'

'Can't you stay? Just for a bit longer; please Gene?'

He sighed 'Just a bit…'

**

'Where's the Guv?' Viv asked, as he walked through the doors of CID to find Ray kicking around a football and Chris, sat at a desk in the far corner of the room, talking to Shaz.

'Still at t'ospital with Drake' Ray called, still attempting to kick the football without breaking anything.

'When's he back?'

'No idea'

'Well I've got someone at reception, with a huge box full of stolen garden gnomes; apparently they're stuffed with cocaine'

'Bloody great! Just when I thought it were gonna be a quiet afternoon…right skip stick 'em in the interview room…'

'What the bloke or the Gnome's?'

'The Bloke you div! Although y'can stick the Gnomes in there n'all…And Chris; get off you arse and into that interview room will ya. I ain't doing all the 'ard work around here'

**

A short while after Gene had left the hospital; Alex was lying in bed, contemplating what Sam had told her. It certainly wasn't going to be easy to convince both Gene and Annie about the whole time-travelling thing, especially when she didn't even understand it herself.

She'd figured that as soon as she got out of here then she'd go to Manchester and talk to Annie. Maybe if she'd talked to Gene first, he'd come with her. But in reality she knew that he would be the harder of the two to convince.

When Sam had first told her what she needed to do, she'd thought that it didn't sound too difficult, but now she was pretty certain that it was close to impossible.

She was started from her thoughts as the curtains opened and nurse came in to check on her.

'Hiya love; how're you feeling?'

'Fine thanks' Alex replied bluntly, not particularly wanting to make conversation with her; although she supposed anything was better than just sitting here for hours on end.

'You a bit bored here love?' The nurse asked, in one of those sickly-sweet voices as she noticed the expression on Alex's face.

'You could say that…'

'Tell you what; I've got an old radio in my locker. I could go get it for you if you like. Just something to take your mind off being stuck in here…'

'Yeah thanks, that would be great' Alex replied, although she didn't particularly care really. The only thing she wanted was to get out of here and back to work, so that she could talk to the Super and clear Gene's name.

**

It was approaching 6 pm when the Guv arrived back in CID, having been for a drive in the Quattro for a couple of hours. It hadn't been that he'd wanted to clear his head, he already felt a million times better just for talking to Ale; he'd just needed some fresh air and some time away from CID.

'Right you pair o' tonsils, what you been up to; it looks like me great Aunt's greenhouse in 'ere?' he said, kicking a gnome out of the way as the doors swung shut behind him and the gnome made some cackling sound, that could only be described as a cat in severe pain.

'Sounds like that song from the sixty's done it Guv?' Chris asked, and seeing the confused faces of his colleagues, he decided to demonstrate 'You know Guv… Ha Ha Ha, He He He, I'm a laughing gnome and you can't catch me…'

'Yes Christopher; incase you hadn't noticed this is CID, not the bloody circus. Now get your arses of those chairs. It's not like there's much happening 'ere, so you may as well all 'ead off home…'

There was a chorus of 'Cheers Guv' and 'Night Guv', as one by one they all disappeared through the double doors and Gene retired to his office.

Putting his feet up on the desk and taking a large gulp of single malt whiskey from his hip flask, he realised that he'd never felt more alone without Alex Drake.


	7. An Occasional Dream

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

Chapter 7 –

An occasional Dream

Alex was just falling asleep when she heard her name being called somewhere in the distance; or at least that's what it sounded like and for a moment her heart skipped a beat at the thought that it could be Gene. But reality sank in as she realised there was no way that was possible as it was only the very early hours of the morning.

'Alex? Alex can you hear me?'

There it was again. A voice, slightly crackling, calling her name. She wasn't quite sure whether or not she should be scared. After all there weren't many nurses around at this time and she was sure that Jeanette hadn't been caught by the police yet.

She shivered. Why couldn't anyone just leave her to sleep?

'Alex? It's me, Sam…'

'Sam' she whispered into the darkness, half-expecting to see him pop-out from behind the curtain, but then she realised. The radio!

Turning around, she picked it up from beside her and placed it on the bed so that she would be able to hear what he was saying, slightly clearer.

'Alex, I need to talk to you…Can you hear me Alex?'

'Yes. Yeah Sam I can hear you! What's happening?'

'I can't talk for long Alex; but I needed to talk to you. To let you know that you haven't got long before you have to tell them, and they have to believe you. Somehow'

'But how? Sam; how can I make them believe me?'

'You'll find a way. I know you can do this Alex; you just have to believe in yourself. Gene trusts you; he'll try to make sense of it all…

…I have to go know Alex…Good Luck'

'_It's all about timing this life…'_

**

It was cold outside, walking the streets in the early hours of the morning, and she shivered slightly in the crisp, night breeze, pulling her coat around her for extra warmth.

She walked briskly, not particularly feeling safe, out on the streets of London, alone, at this time. She didn't even know why she was here at all, but something about it just felt so right; as though it was where she was meant to be. Just like he'd said in the dream.

Thinking about it now, she realised just how mental it sounded. Going to London, simply because of what someone had said in a dream. People had dreams all the time and they didn't walk around in the early hours of the morning because of them. But this hadn't been like an ordinary dream, this had been different. It had felt so real.

She was almost there now.

Fenchurch East.

She climbed the concrete stairs two at a time, pushing the heavy door and not waiting for it to swing shut behind her, as she hurried through the corridors, to find her destination.

She'd never been here before, but she'd been in various police stations, so it wasn't that difficult to work out where everything was. Now all she had to do was find CID.

**

Sitting up in her hospital bed, Alex contemplated what Sam had told her.

Everything felt so confusing at the moment; she needed to re-gain control of the situation, of her life.

'_Make sure she concentrates, she's easily distracted'_

'_When the Brain dies, it keeps trying to make connections for up to seven minutes'_

'_Keep making connections'_

'_It's all about timing this life'_

So many things whirling around in her head, she couldn't think straight anymore. She couldn't breathe.

And what about Molly? What if she couldn't see her again? What if everything that Sam had told her wasn't real? What if it was just her sub-conscious, making her see and hear things that weren't there? How were the two worlds really connected?

So many questions, and no-one to give her any answers.

She was loosing perspective of everything.

**

Gene awoke with a start as he heard a door slam somewhere in the station.

Normally he wouldn't have worried, knowing that it would most likely be Alex, but this time it couldn't be her.

Picking up his hip-flask and putting it safely back in his jacket pocket; he glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:10 AM. Shit.

He hadn't meant to stay at the station over-night; there was just no point in going home. He had thought about staying at Alex's, but had eventually fallen asleep in his office, with his feet on the desk and hip-flask in hand.

He heard another noise. Another door slam.

And then a figure. Standing just behind the double doors of CID.

And so he waited.

He remained glued to the spot, watching and waiting as the doors slowly creaked open to reveal…

'Bloody hell!'

'Guv?'

'Annie?'


	8. Reality

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hey :) This is a slightly shorter chapter and I'm sorry if you find it confusing, but if you do then hopefully after the next few chapters everything will become clearer...Anyway please review and tell me what you think...:)**  
_

Chapter 8 –

Reality

'Christ Annie, what the ruddy hell are you doing 'ere at this time?'

She sighed. What was she doing here?

'Honestly? I don't know…'

'You what? Why aren't you in Manchester? Where's little Sammy?'

'He's fine, Phyllis is looking after him…and as for why I'm here and not in Manchester, well I don't have a clue…I just needed to be here and I think if the dream is anything to go by; then you have a DI called Alex Drake…'

'Eh?'

'…Who might be able to help me, so I can finally get some answers…?'

'What the bleeding hell are you going on about Cartwright?'

'She's in hospital right?'

'Well…yeah…but how do you know? I 'ant spoken t'ya in ages…'

'A dream…and yeah I know that sounds insane right…and…and you're probably thinking call the men in white coats and get 'er a straight jacket…but it's true…and I can explain…well sort of anyway…'

'Woah, woah woah… untwist your knickers love and get your arse in't that office pronto' he said, pointing to the door behind him.

**

'This is insane; I shouldn't be here…' Annie said, it suddenly having dawned on her that nothing she could say to Gene would make any of this believable, it was just crazy.

'Well you are 'ere aren't ya, so you might as well tell me why…'

She nodded, taking a deep breath as a way to keep calm. She wasn't angry about what she'd been told, she was angry with herself for actually believing any of it.

There was no way Sam was alive. How could he be? He'd been dead almost three years now after driving his car into the canal at a jewellery blag.

But then that niggling doubts that had formed in the back of her mind, came bubbling back to the surface. That voice in her sub-conscious telling her to believe in her instinct, just this once.

After all, his body was never found…

'I had a dream…'

'Go on' he said, taking a large gulp of whiskey and leaning back in his chair. All the time keeping his eyes fixed on her.

'It was a message…from Sam…and I know this sounds insane and I understand if you don't believe a word I'm saying but…it was just so…so real…'

She took another deep breath.

'…he told me about Alex…about how she's in hospital…and then…then he said something about the…the future…'

'_I'm from the future…I was shot and I woke up here with you. Just like Sam Tyler only…only this is my reality. And I'm fighting not to die because if I die I will never get home…and it's insane…but there it is…and I trust you which is why I'm telling you the truth…_

'…and he said that I should go and see Alex…because she'd know what he meant…and that I should trust her…

…And that you should too'

**

'Uncle Sam? How much longer do we have to wait?'

'I don't know…but everything will alright…I promise'

'_because you always keep your promises Sam…'_

'_always keep your promises…'_

'_promises…'_

He sighed to himself as he watched Molly pacing the small, dimly lit room. It wasn't like a normal room; there was no furniture, no doors; just a window. A window into reality, where they could watch what was happening in the world of 1982.

'Where are we Uncle Sam?'

'I don't know Molls'

That was the truth, he didn't know. But he had a good idea about where they might be.

'_Somewhere between heaven and hell'_

As though they were in Limbo. A place where a person is held up and nothing can be done until another action is achieved. This action being the task that Sam had given to Alex.

So how long _would _they be here?

'Uncle Sam; do you think he does trust mum?'

'Who trusts your mum?'

'Gene? Annie told him that he should trust her, because thats what you told her to say; but why did you say that Sam?'

'Because…because I need him to believe her about…you know…being from the future…and well the last time your mum tried to tell him…he erm…well he didn't believe her…but Molly we need him to believe her this time…or else…'

'Or else what?'

'Or else you'll never see your mum again…'


	9. Never Let Me Down

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been away over the weekend and haven't been able to get online until now. Hopefully i'll have another update up by tomorrow though :)**  
_

Chapter 9 –

Never let me down

It was around eight AM when Alex Drake was awoken by the sudden appearance of a nurse, as she came to check on Alex's progress.

She wasn't too pleased about being woken at this time, as she hadn't slept that well at all. Her dreams disturbed and traumatised by the constant thoughts about Sam Tyler and what he had asked her to do.

Sam had told her that she didn't have much time left before she had to talk to Gene and Annie.

'_It's all about timing this life…'_

'_all about timing…'_

'_this life…'_

'_life…'_

Life? What was life anymore? Was this life here in 1982 or had she infact been correct with her first opinion of this world, believing it was a dystopia, created by her own sub-conscious. And therefore was the world of 2008, where she had initially thought was where she belonged; just a memory, a face on an old photograph, an empty shell with no soul; was all this truly real? Or was everything a lot more complicated than that?

**

'Morning' Shaz called to her fellow officers as she strolled into CID at around 9 AM. She was then greeting with a chorus of 'morning', as she took a seat beside Chris, at his desk.

She'd arrived at CID an hour later than usual, having told Chris that she needed to go and see mum for a bit as she wasn't feeling too well. Truth was, her mum was perfectly fine, but there was something she'd needed to do before work, something she had needed to confirm, after having her suspicions for a while.

The only problem now was that she wanted to talk to Alex and ask for her advice before she told Chris or anyone else; but how was she going to sneak out of work to do that?

And how could she go to see Alex, while avoiding everyone else?

'You aright Shazza?' Chris asked, as he noticed her vacant expression and realized that she hadn't been listening to a word that he had been saying.

'What? Oh yeah I'm fine…'

'You sure?'

'Yes Chris! …Do you…do you know where the Guv is?'

'No, no-one's seen him all morning. Ray phoned the 'ospital to see if he was there, but he apparently he ain't…'

He wasn't at the hospital!

She stood up suddenly, flinging her chair aside without another word and running out of the CID office, leaving the double doors to swing shut behind her; not once stopping until she reached her destination.

'What did I do? Chris asked, looking around the room at the bemused faces of his colleagues.

She'd been acting strange for a few days now and he was worried about her. She was distant and almost bit his head off whenever he dared ask her a question about something.

He knew everything was a bit screwed up at the moment, what with Alex in hospital and very few people supporting the Guv's innocence in the shooting.

He just wanted everything to return to normal…

'Time o' the month' Ray shrugged.

**

'Ah Signor Hunt!' Luigi stated as he was interrupted from his cleaning of the restaurant, as the door swung open and Gene Hunt stepping into the restaurant with a woman, whom he was sure he didn't recognize.

'Mornin' Luigi; this is Annie Tyler. She were me WDC, back in Manchester…' Gene explained as he noticed the confused look on the old Italian's face.

He smiled at her briefly before his expression changed to one of great concern, and he turned to face Gene once again.

'Mr Hunt; how is the beautiful Signora Drake?'

'She…She's not bad Luigi…She should be 'ome soon hopefully…'

'Aha! That is wonderful news' he exclaimed; flapping his arms around, as he returned to his place behind the bar.

''Actually Luigi; ive just come to get some of her stuff for 'er…But I ain't got a key you see…'

'No worries Signor Hunt…I always keep a spare…' he said, disappearing through a door, behind the bar and returning only moments later with the key to Alex's flat, which he handed over to Gene, who smiled gratefully.

However as they turned to make their way in the direction of the flat, the small Italian called them back.

'Mr Hunt…promise me that you will look after her. She cares about you and although you deny it…I know you care about her too…'

* * *

**_Please review; even if it is only a few words :)_**


	10. What's Really Happening?

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Okay so here is the next chapter and I have to say that I completely understand if you find the end totally confusing; hopefully it will eventually all become clear. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading and I promise there will be some Galex soon ;)**  
_

Chapter 10 –

What's really happening?

Alex Drake was so unbelievably bored. She'd been awake for a few hours now, and had honestly never felt more alone.

She'd given up trying to talk to Sam on the radio, and was currently trying to read a book about a police officer being shot, that one of the nurses had given her to pass the time; a highly inappropriate choice however, considering the circumstances.

She was therefore extremely relieved, if not slightly confused, when Shaz came hurrying into the room, shutting the curtains behind her and taking a seat beside Alex's bed.

Alex noticed that Shaz's eyes were bloodshot and watery, a clear sign that she must have been crying. She guessed that no-one knew where she was, as she was sure that Gene would not have let her leave CID, so early in the morning, even if it was to visit Alex.

'Shaz; what's the matter? What's wrong?'

'I didn't know where else to come Ma'am. I knew that you'd understand…'

'Understand what Shaz?'

'…I was gonna talk to Chris first, but I…I didn't know how he would react…And…And then I thought about y…you…and I knew that you would understand…and you'd k…know what to do…' she sobbed, uncontrollably choking on her tears as Alex put her arm around her. A small gesture, but one that nevertheless gave Shaz the reassurance that she needed to continue.

'…I'm p…pregnant Ma'am…'

**

'Right Posh Knickers; you're a woman…what d'ya reckon Alex'll want?'

'Well…clothes might be a start…What does she normally wear?'

'Ridiculously tight jeans…Boots…Leather Jacket…'

'Well she can hardly wear any of that in the hospital; can she Guv'

'Ya need to stop calling me that Cartwright. I ain't ya Guv anymore…'

'Yeah and you need to stop calling me that n'all; im Annie Tyler now. You managed to remember earlier when you were talking to that Italian man downstairs…'

'Yeah well…old habits init? I ain't seen you for a long time…and you were always Cartwright before…Anyway _Annie' _he said, emphasising the use of her first name, but still unable to comprehend using the name 'Tyler' for anyone but Sam ' 'ave a look round the flat n' get some stuff together for Bolly Kecks will ya…I'm gonna go see 'er later then you can go up tomorrow…I don't think she'll mind if we both kip ere tonight…I'll take the sofa o' course…'

**

'Well that's fantastic news Shaz…'

'But I don't know how Chris is gonna react Ma'am; do you think he'll be angry with me…?'

'Shaz; of course he won't be angry with you. You should know that. Infact; I think he'll be over the moon…'

'But…'

'No buts Shaz. I honestly can't think of two people who could make better parents than the two of you. Or two people who deserve this more than you, for that matter…'

Shaz had stopped crying now, and was watching Alex with a look of admiration. She was like an older sister to her now; someone whom she knew that she could always rely on and she was grateful for that more than anything.

She was grateful that this woman could erase all of her worries in a split second and replace them with happiness. And she was grateful because this woman respected her and had never once judged her about anything.

Even her own parents weren't as amazing as that…

'What do you think I should do Ma'am?'

'I think you should go and tell him you news…' she said, with a smile that Shaz returned immediately; a huge grin plastered on her face as she got up from where she had been sat, on one of the plastic chairs beside Alex.

However as she was about to leave, she was stopped by Alex's voice.

'Oh and Shaz? Congratulations…'

'Thanks Ma'am…for everything…'

'Your welcome…and for future reference; you can call me 'Alex' outside of work' she smiled, before watching the young WPC disappear down the corridor and out of sight.

**

'Uncle Sam?'

'Yes Molly?'

'How did I get here from 2008?'

'Do you not remember the crash?'

'Crash? What crash Uncle Sam? I don't remember anything after listening to the police telling Evan that mum was d…that mum was…d….dead…'

**

'We're loosing her…'

Beep

'Start CPR'

1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4

Beep Beep

'Don't give up…not yet'

Beep

1,2,3,4

'Still no response...'

Beep Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Time of death 10:56 Am...'

* * *

**_Review's always appreciated :)_**


	11. That's Where My Heart Is

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hey everyone :) Sorry that I haven't updated for a while; I was a bit stuck for inspiration, but here's chapter 11, which I hope is okay and hopefully I'll have C12 up wihtin the next few days :)**  
_

Chapter 11 –

That's where my heart is

It was approaching mid-day when Alex was finally interrupted from her sheer boredom, by an all too familiar and, at this present moment, extremely welcome voice.

The voice of a man, who barely a few days ago, she had been unsure of whether or not she would ever see him again. And even right now, when he was barely a few feet away, the prospect of ever having to live without this man, seemed unbearable.

''Orite Bolls; 'ow you're feeling?'

'Bored as hell'

'Yeah well I thought as much; so I brought you these…Shazza got em for ya…' he said, emptying the bag of books and magazines onto the bed, before reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve something else 'Garibaldi's 'specially for DI Bolly Knickers…'

Alex smiled, relieved that they seemed to have gotten over their 'problems' from the day of the shooting and all in all seem to have resumed their usual relationship. Although there was one niggling thought in the back of her mind; and that was the fact that in less than two days she would be out of the hospital and have to face the impending task of explaining all to Annie and, more importantly to her, The Gene Genie.

**

'Chris; can I have a word please…' Shaz asked him quietly, so that no-one but Chris could hear and he responded with a almost inaudible 'yes', before following her through the double doors of CID, past reception and out to the front entrance of the station.

She took a deep breath, unsure of how to start the conversation. Even despite Alex's reassurance, this was still a huge bombshell to drop on Chris, without any warning.

But the silence was broken, as Chris spoke for her.

'Are you gonna tell me where you went when you ran out this morning? And I know you weren't at your mum's…'

'I was with Alex; at the hospital. I needed her advice about something...because I was scared…and I knew she'd understand…'

'Scared about what?'

She sighed 'I…I'm pregnant Chris…'

'W…what?'

'You're going to be a daddy…We're having a baby…' she told him, suddenly confident as his face broke into a huge smile, before he flung his arms around her, lifting her feet off the ground as he spun her around.

Finally putting her down, the couple stood face to face, barely a few millimetres between them, and as they subconsciously stared into each others eyes; it was then that they both realised just how much they really meant to each other.

**

'I don't get it Sam…I don't understand…What was that we just watched? Was it me...Did….Did I…?'

'Yes Molly…It was you! And in all honesty I'm not entirely sure what's happening in 2008; I only know as much as you…But I think…I think you just died in 2008…'

Molly gasped.

It wasn't that she hadn't been expecting that to happen; it was just that hearing Sam say it aloud, confirmed all of her fears. And now she realised that if her mum didn't succeed in her task that Sam had set her, then she would remain here in Limbo forever; neither in 2008 nor 1982. She would never see her mum again and she'd never live a proper life because the connection between the two worlds would be broken, forever.

'_It's getting dark; too dark to see…_

_Feels like I'm knocking on heavens door…_

_Knock Knock knocking on heavens door…_

_Knock Knock knocking on heavens door…'_

**

'Gene?' Alex asked, turning to face him once again, as she contemplated telling him everything. Explaining all that she knew about the two worlds, about Sam Tyler, about Molly, about the looming task, about everything.

But could she risk loosing him altogether, if he wasn't going to believe her? Perhaps it really was best if she talked to Annie first; but that meant travelling to Manchester when she didn't know how much time she actually had left.

'I know…'

'What do you know?'

'I mean…I think…I think I believe you Alex…'

Believed her? What did he mean by saying he believed her?

Did he believe her about the future? And if he did, then why the sudden change of heart; what was it that had suddenly made him believe her?

'I…I d…don't understand…wh...what? I mean…w…why?'

'Annie...' he started, watching her expression change from confusion to one of utter bewilderment and shock, before he went on to explain everything that Annie had told him about the dream and Sam Tyler.

**

Molly sat on the cold, stone floor of the room, staring intently at the 'TV' Screen on the wall, watching her mum talking to Gene and wishing beyond anything that she was there with her mum now, so that she could comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay and that she didn't have to stay in this awful place anymore, spending endless hours watching Sam pacing the room or willing the TV Screen to turn on so that she could find out what was happening in the two worlds and trying to find out whether or not she would ever get out of this awful place and back to her mum.

**

'Annie's back? Well…where is she now?' Alex asked, her heartbeat racing at the new knowledge that Annie and Gene already part-believed the whole 'time-travelling' thing and perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to get them to convince them entirely.

'She's staying at yours…We both are…I didn't think you'd mind…' he said, trailing off to wait for a reaction but she simply smiled and nodded for him to continue.

'I was gonna bring her to see you in the morning, seeing as you're coming home the next day…'

'Yeah…I was wondering actually…if you'd maybe stay…stay at mine for a few days after I get home…I'd just…well I'd rather not be on my own…?' her eyes pleading with him and he smiled, reassuring her that for once, she wasn't entirely alone in this world.

''O course I will Alex…if that's what 'ya want'

'Yeah…Yeah it is…' she smiled.

**

'_Change your heart; look around you…_

_Change your heart; it will astound you…_

_I need your loving, like the sunshine…_

_Everybody's gotta learn sometime…_

_Everybody's gotta learn sometime…'_

_

* * *

**Please review, even if it's just a couple of words :D**  
_


	12. Across The Universe

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hey :D Here's the next chapter; which will be explained further in the rest of the fic, so if you're confused, please bare with me as I hope to have the next chapter up soon. This one is slightly shorter than the others, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway :D**  
_

Chapter 12 –

Across the Universe

It was the early hours of the morning and Peter was pacing the small, dimly lit hospital room, tears streaming down his face in shock and anger. Although he'd never spent much time with his daughter until a few days ago, he'd never imagined this, and the memory of having to identity her cold and lifeless body, barely a few hours before, had left him heartbroken, and furious. Furious with Evan White, who was currently huddled in his hospital bed, nervously watching Peter Drake, awaiting his next move.

The crash had been regarded as 'suspicious' and the police were currently reviewing lines of enquiry and trying to see if the crash was in a any way connected with the attempted murderer, Arthur Layton.

Although Peter knew now that Evan knew more about the crash than he was letting on. He'd told the police that as he'd reached the traffic lights and tried to brake, the brakes hadn't worked and therefore, despite his best efforts to swerve and avoid the blustering traffic, the car had ploughed into an oncoming lorry.

But there was something about the look in Evan's eyes that told Peter there was more to this 'accident', and he had a good idea that it might possibly be related to Alex's suicide.

'You cut the brakes didn't you?' Peter exclaimed, a little louder than intended as his voice was shaking more with every tear that cascaded violently down his face.

Evan continued to watch the broken man in front of him, guilt finally taking over as he nodded slightly, before breaking down in uncontrollable sobs.

'Why? W…Why Evan? Why? How c…could…y…y…you?'

'B…because…Because…I…I…Because I was the only one who knew the…the truth…'

'Truth…What truth Evan? What could possibly be that terrible that you actually wanted to kill your own god-daughter?'

'Wanted? You think I wanted to?' He cried, staring intently at Peter, silently willing him to at least contemplate understanding what he was telling him.

'…It was the worst choice I've ever had to make in my entire life but I had to…I was the only one that could…The only one who knew…'

'Knew what Evan?'

'The truth!'

'Truth about what Evan?' Peter yelled, becoming more and more impatient with every passing second.

'About Alex. Our Alex. Our DI Alex Drake…'

'Well what about her?' he asked, slightly calmer now as he took a seat at the foot of the bed and waited for Evan to continue.

'That DI Alex Drake wasn't the only DI Alex Drake…'

'What?'

'There's a link…between two worlds…this world and the world of Gene Hunt…back in 1982…That's where Alex belongs…and that's where Molly should belong too…'

**

Alex was delighted as she stepped through the door of her flat above Luigi's for the first time since she'd arrived back in this world. She glanced around at the bright colours and retro décor of the poky flat that was so totally 80's. But she realised that it didn't matter at this moment what size it was or what colour, because it was home. And right now it was where she wanted to be.

'You 'orite Bolls?' Gene asked as he shut the door behind them both and watched as Annie wondered out from the kitchen so that she and Alex came face to face for the first time.

So many unspoken questions waiting to be answered…

* * *

**_Please Review :D_**

**_& If you haven't done so already, please r&r 'The Man Who Sold the World' and 'Time For Me to Fly' :)  
_**


	13. Truth

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**So, here's the next chapter and I hope it's not too confusing and that you at least understand it a bit. I'm not really expecting people to understand it fully, because you're not meant to...but as long as you enjoy reading it and if you have an questions just PM me :D**  
_

Chapter 13 –

Truth

'Just before Alex was shot, I received a phone call from Arthur Layton. He didn't say it was him, but I knew…I'd remember that voice anywhere…cold, dark, threatening…' he paused for a second, glancing at Peter to confirm that he was still listening, before continuing with his story, trembling involuntarily at the memories which had haunted him for so long now.

'…Layton is the connection between the two worlds, because he was the one who killed Alex's parents…he was the one that started everything…and I always knew that one day she'd have to go back to Gene Hunt's world…because that's where she'd always belonged…She didn't belong here…_here _doesn't even exist really and that's why I could never destroy Layton and destroy the connection between the two worlds…not until the time was right…'

'I…I don't understand…'

'…because of the sheer trauma of Alex's parents dying when she was such a young age, and in such tragic circumstances…her mind created another world for her to live out her life without her parents, until she was ready to move back to the world where she belonged, except she could only return as an adult… when the time was right…

…I know it's complicated…_insane_ even…but that's it…we're living inside Alex's Drake's mind…and as soon as I destroy Arthur Layton…or Molly and Sam return to 1982 then this world will disappear…because you and me and everyone here…we're just imaginary constructs…

'So…so lets speak 'hypothetically' and say that what you're telling me is true…'

Evan rolled his eyes, but decided not to comment at this moment.

'…then when Alex was shot she went back to 1982, which you say is where she 'belongs'; so why did she come back to this world again?' And what about Molly? Where does she fit into all of this?'

'Alex came back because of Molly. Molly was a construct, just like the two of us; although because she was Alex's child, she had the choice of going to live in the other world with her mum…'

'…So she knew?'

'No neither Molly nor Alex knows anything about the reason for the connection between the worlds. Of course, Alex knows there are two worlds, but she doesn't know why, and as far as I'm concerned that's the way it's going to stay.'

'But I'm Molly's father!'

'…You say that now, when it suits you Peter…but you never gave a damn about her before did you? It's best this way…'

For a moment Peter almost looked as though he was going to punch Evan, but gradually the anger bubbled away, as he thought about the truth and reality behind Evan's words. He hadn't cared about Molly; he hadn't been there for her when he should have been. He hadn't been there for her, when Alex obviously had, and therefore Evan had made the right choice, sending her to live with her Mum in 1982.

'I cut the brakes because it was the only way to end all of this…

…Arthur Layton was fleeing the country. And before you ask, I can't tell you how I knew…but he was…and I made sure I knew what vehicle he was using to travel, what route he was taking and what time… So then when our car crashed into the lorry that he was travelling in…all of this would be over…Molly would be back with Alex…and the connection between the two worlds would be broken for good…

…only it didn't quite work out that way…obviously Molly died in this world, but because Arthur and I are still alive, she hasn't made it back to 1982 yet…and she's stuck between the two worlds with Sam Tyler…'

'Sam Tyler? But isn't that the name Alex asked you about, when she first woke up at the hospital, she asked you to get her his file, didn't she?'

Evan nodded 'He started out as a construct…but because the connection between the two worlds was open…when he was involved in a car crash which resulted in him being in a coma for several months…he went back to Gene Hunt's world…where he eventually decided to stay...'

'So…So how many…'time travellers' are there exactly?'

'Who knows? There could just be Alex, Sam and Molly…but there could be many, many more…'

**

'Annie this is…'

'Alex. I know who she is Gene, she's all you've talked about since I arrived in London' Annie said, smirking knowingly as both Gene and Alex blushed slightly at her comment.

She almost laughed out loud, as it was the first time that she'd ever seen Gene Hunt even remotely embarrassed. If only Sam could have been here to see this!

'Anyway Alex…' she smiled, having finally succeeded in her attempt to stop herself from laughing '…how are you feeling now?'

'I'm good thanks Annie. I'm just glad to be back home really…' she said, taking a seat on the zebra-print sofa, while indicating for Annie to do the same.

'Home?' Gene asked, remembering all the times she'd claimed that her life here was only temporary, and of course with what he now knew about the future, he wondered whether or not she'd finally decided to stay here, after all.

'Yeah…Home' Alex smiled reassuringly, watching the rare hint of emotion flash in his eyes, before it was quickly replaced by his usual blank expression, and Alex knew that she had a lot of explaining to do, if she ever wanted her life here to work.

* * *

**_Please Review and I promise some 'Galex' soon ;)_**


	14. Fall In Love With Me

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Why hello again Ashes fans :D Here's the next chapter, and I apologize for the delay in posting but I really hope you enjoy it, especially the ending ;) And please tell me what you think, I love reading reviews :D**  
_

Chapter 14 –

Fall in love with me

Alex had been back at her flat now for several hours and together, her, Gene and Annie had put together a sort-of-profile on everything they knew about the future and Sam Tyler, but even after all of this it still seemed they were no closer to understanding the connection between the two worlds and Annie was no closer to believing that both Alex and Sam were from the future.

It shocked Alex at just how understanding Gene was being about all of this. For once he'd actually taken the time to listen to her, and after slowly piecing certain things together, it seemed that Gene, was actually beginning to believe her, no matter how insane it must be for him to do so.

**

They'd been sat in a comfortable silence for around ten minutes, each of them lost in their own individual thoughts, when they were started by the shrill ringing of Alex's home telephone.

'Would you just answer that for me, please Annie?' Alex asked, as she was the one sitting nearest to the phone.

'Yeah sure…' Annie replied, absent-mindedly reaching for the receiver and picking it up.

'Hello?'

Silence.

'Hello?' She asked again, although this time a little louder.

'It's all about timing this life…'

Gene and Alex looked on in shock as Annie through the receiver down, while her hand flew to her mouth and tears began flowing rapidly down her face.

Annie couldn't believe it. For hours she'd been sat here listening to Alex bang on about the future, explaining everything that had supposedly happened to her over the past two years and also what had happened to Sam Tyler; and she hadn't believed a word of it. And she had to admit, that even after the dream about Sam Tyler, she'd been sat here all night, wondering why on earth Alex hadn't yet earned her self a straight jacket. And then this happened.

She'd received the phone call.

A phone-call from a man who, along with her son, she loved more than anything in the world.

A phone-call from a man whom she believed was dead.

Sam Tyler

She could hardly breathe from the pure shock of hearing that voice again, and didn't stop to notice the looks of mingled shock, horror and confusion on the faces of Alex and Gene as she ran out of the flat, out of the restaurant and out into the cool night air, leaving the door's to slam shut behind her.

**

'What the ruddy 'ell was that about?' Gene asked, as the pair of them finally registered what had just happened.

'I…I don't know'

'You don't think…'

'Sam?'

'Well…'

'To be honest Gene…I don't know what to think anymore…'

He nodded slightly in agreement.

'Do you think she'll be 'lright?'

'I hope so…' she replied, as she reached for his hand and gripped it tightly in an attempt to comfort them both.

'I missed you know Bolls…It wasn't t' same without ya…'

'I know. I missed you too Gene…'

'I care about you Bolls. The only problem was I didn't realise just how much, until it was almost too late…'

'It's never too late Gene…' she whispered, as she shuffled closer to him.

'I love you Bolls…' he said, his voice thick with emotion and Alex momentarily froze in shock. In all honestly she'd actually already known how he felt about her for some time now, but she'd never imagined him actually telling her face to face.

'Gene…' she said as he turned to face her, and their eyes met, almost like a magnetic force. And she could see from the look in his eyes that he was waiting for her reaction, desperate to know how she felt about him.

'Gene; come to bed with me…'

_I cant do the talk like they talk on TV  
And I cant do a love song like the way its meant to be  
I cant do everything but Id do anything for you  
I cant do anything except be in love with you_

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All do is keep the beat and bad company  
All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme  
Julie Id do the stars with you any time_

_

* * *

**Please review :D**  
_


	15. There Is a Happy Land

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hi again everyone :D Did you all see Dean Andrews on Calender News tonight? He was talking about A2A S3 and about a 10 mile run that he is taking part in soon. Anyway; here's the next chapter of China Girl, which I hope you enjoy & please review, so that I know what you all think :D**  
_

Chapter 15 –

There Is a Happy Land

'Mum?'

'Mummy?'

'Mum, Uncle Sam says I'll be able to see you soon. He says I can come and live with you mum…Mum…mum…mummy…'

Alex awoke with a start, Molly's distinctive voice still ringing in her head, playing over and over again as though it were on constant repeat.

She moved Gene's arm, which had been slung protectively around her waist, and attempted to get out of bed without waking him, as a quick glance at the clock told her it was only 5 Am, and she was pretty certain he would not appreciate being woken at this time.

**

Turning the kettle on, Alex attempted to make sense of the dream. Molly had said that she was coming to live with her soon; did that mean that she had achieved the mission that Sam had set her and that Annie finally believed her? And if she did, then Alex was pretty certain it had something to do with the phone call last night and therefore she needed to talk to Annie, in order to understand any of this.

'Alex?'

At the sound of her name being called she turned around to see Gene walking towards her.

'I'm sorry Gene; I didn't mean to wake you…Its only early…you should go back to bed for a bit…'

'Not until you tell me what's going on Alex…'

'What do you mean?' she asked, genuinely having no idea what he was talking about.

'Why's there a kids uniform in your wardrobe?'

'A what?'

'A school uniform. I went to get one 'o them shirts out o' ya wardrobe, coz I knew ya probably still 'ad 'em. And there it was…I mean why didn't you tell me if your daughters coming to live with 'ya?'

'She's not…I mean she…she…well she might be…oh I don't know…I don't know anything anymore…' she said, struggling to keep her voice steady as tears began flowing rapidly down her face, and Gene put his arms around her and held her while she cried into his shoulder.

**

It was around 8 Am and Ray was on his way to CID; he was slightly earlier this morning as Chris had phoned him last night to tell him that they were hopefully expecting the return of both Gene Hunt and Alex Drake today.

He had been slightly shocked to hear that Alex was back so soon, but also fairly pleased as even he had to admit that CID had not been the same without her and Gene. He'd even missed their constant bickering and occasional flirting; but more than anything he just wanted everything to return to normal; or at least how it used to be!

However, as he approached the entrance to CID, he saw a woman sitting on the stairs outside the double doors.

She looked up as she heard his approach and he gaped in shock at the sudden appearance of someone who he had not seen for a very long time. Annie Tyler.

'Annie?'

'Oh 'iya Ray' she sniffed, evidently trying to hide the fact that she had been crying 'Long time, no see eh?'

'Yeah. 'Bin 'bout a year 'ant it?'

She shrugged, but smiled slightly as he sat down next to her on the stairs.

'Still its good 'ter see 'ya…'

'Yeah you too…' she said, as fresh tears swam in her eyes once again, and Ray moved so that he could put an arm around her.

'What's wrong love?' he asked, genuinely concerned for this woman, whom over the years, he had grown to respect and care about greatly.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you…'

'Try me…'

**

CID had been eagerly anticipating the return of Alex and Gene all morning, so that when the double doors finally swung open at around ten past nine and the two of them stepped into the main part of CID somewhat cautiously, after their extended 'leave', they were certainly not expecting the whole of CID to stand up in a huge round of applause, cheering and wolf-whistles, to show their unconditional respect to their two senior officers.

They waited for a few moments, still slightly shocked at their welcoming, before Gene raised his hands slightly and CID fell into silence once again, as he strode into office, closely followed by Alex.

She watched as he moved the papers around that were stacked on his desk so that they were slightly untidier, before he flung himself into his chair, removing his hip-flask from his coat pocket and taking a large gulp, already making himself at home once again.

She thought back to last night and the way Annie had just ran out of the flat after answering the phone call and was just about to voice her concern to Gene when there was a knock at the office door and Chris walked in looking slightly flustered.

'Ma'am, Guv…'

'What is it Chris?'

'We've just had a call from someone who was walking their dog, says they've seen a little girl wondering around on her own, by the Thames…

…She had a suitcase with her but when they tried to ask her where she was going…she just said she was looking for her mum…'

* * *

**_Dun...Dun...Dun..._**

**_Anyway, please review - I always love to know what you think ;)_**

**_And I will try to update this & my other two fics asap :D_**

**_Fran_**

**_xx  
_**


	16. Perfect Day

China Girl

_(An Ashes to Ashes Fic)_

_**Hey everyone :D I'm so sorry for the MAJOR delay in updating, its really hard to find any time away from College work atm, but i'm going to try to update at least once a week from now on. So if any of you are still interested in this then here's a short chapter to keep it going until I can next update. Please review as i'd love to know what you all think and any ideas you might have for the rest of the fic :)**  
_

Chapter 16 –

Perfect Day

Alex Drake was the first one to leave the car, as the Quattro skidded to a halt at the side of the river Thames, not bothering to shut the door as she ran towards the man standing on the River, beside a smaller, more timid figure.

As she ran, it was almost like a magnetic force was pulling her towards the two people by the river, like this really was her destiny, this was how everything was meant to happen; and as she eventually reached them, even without looking she knew…

…She knew that the girl in front of her, stood on the banks of the river Thames with nothing but a bright pink suitcase and the clothes on her back, was her daughter.

The one she'd been cruelly snatched away from on the morning of the 7th February 2008 and the same daughter she'd been fighting to find since that day onwards.

And that was why as she held her in her arms for the first time since that said day, she found herself praying to god that they'd never be parted again, that all of the torment she'd been through was finally over and that maybe, just maybe she could finally be happy.

That maybe this really was her true destiny.

**

It was nearing eleven in the evening when Molly had finally fallen asleep on the sofa beside Alex, who was watching her daughter with somewhat amazement.

If this really was all in her subconscious like she had once believed and if it really was a dystopia, then how was Molly here? And if she was real, then did that mean that Gene Hunt was real as well?

But what did it matter anyway? She was happy for the first time in god knows how long and above all, she was finally reunited with her daughter; so as far as she was concerned, anything else could wait until another time.

However it was then that her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door, and Gene Hunt's billowing voice.

'Oi Bolls. Open the flaming door… Open the door Bolly or ill…'

'Alright' she laughed, as she flung the door open and Gene Hunt stumbled into the flat, a champagne bottle in either hand.

'What are we celebrating?'

'The return of Mini Bolls…or in my case the…the…first…first appearance of…'

'Gene will you shut the fuck up and kiss me!'

* * *

**_Please Review - The next Chapter will be up ASAP :)  
_**


End file.
